


I Told You It Was Safer Upstairs

by Emz597



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related s03 ep4 'Popilikia', Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve did tell them to stay upstairs but did they listen? Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You It Was Safer Upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-o sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Author's notes: I wrote my own twist to the scene, I'm hoping there aren't any other fanfics like this out there but if there is please don't think I stole your idea because I didn't. For people who are following The Other Daughter, don't worry I've had a very busy few months but now I'm back to writing it please be patient.  
> Enjoy :) x

Steve awoke to the sound of movement coming from downstairs – someone was in the house. He instantly went into SEAL mode, pulling on his tee-shirt as he sat up, causing his bed partner to stir.

"What are you doing?" asked a sleepy voice from behind Steve.

"Nothing," replied Steve as he reached for his gun in the bedside table drawer "go back to sleep". The sound of Steve checking the chamber of his gun caused the other person in the bed to sit up and Steve looked back at them.

"There's something downstairs." He said in answer to the silent question.

"Nooo" came a sleepy groan from the bed "no there isn't, come back to b-." The sound of something downstairs caused both individuals to scurry out of bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Steve asked as his companion picked up a baseball bat by the bed.

"There's somebody downstairs." Came a hissed reply.

"Which is why you are going to stay up here, where it's safe." Steve whispered back.

The person opposite Steve frowned.

"Oh don't be a caveman, I'm coming with you."

"No you're not."

"Then you're coming with me." They stated before heading towards the bedroom door.

"Hey, hey listen to me." Steve whispered before he gave up and he followed them out the door, pulling them behind him and headed for the stairs.

Steve checked the living room as he made his way down the stairs, no one there. The sound seemed to be coming from behind the kitchen door as Steve moved slowly towards it.

"Don't move." Called out Steve as he opened the door, pointing his gun at the intruder's back, causing them to turn around with a pan and spatula in their hands, a shocked expression on their face.

"Mum?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Oh hi, honey." smiled Doris

"What are you doing?" Demanded Steve

"Just making eggs." Replied Doris with a shrug

"No, I mean, what are you doing _here_?" asked Steve as he moved towards his mother, revealing who was standing behind him.

She sighed.

"Oh stop playing with your gun and come and have breakfast." She smiled as she placed the eggs in a dish.

"Would you like juice?" she asked her son and glanced over to… "well, Detective Williams, I must say this is a surprise." Doris stated as Danny gave an embarrassed smile towards her.

"And here I thought Steve had the hots for that Catherine girl. Anyway, good morning. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" she asked with a sly smile as she placed the pan on the side.

Danny gawped at Steve with a look of horror on his face

"I told you it was safer upstairs." Steve stated as his placed his gun on top of the fridge.

"I was just… I…I…I should just." Danny stuttered, turning around to face the door, arms pointing to his escape.

"Oh no no really you should join us." Doris said sounding disappointed as she grabbed the toast from the toaster and placed it on a plate.

"It's no trouble at all. How do you like your eggs?" she asked Danny, smiling.

"How do you like you eggs?" repeated Steve. Danny was so gonna kill him later for this.

"No, really, you two need to catch up and I need to run so…" replied Danny, pointing behind him, ignoring Steve silent plea for help, which was written all over his face.

"It's fine," stated Doris as she picked up the tray of food "let me just go put this on the table in the other room and then I'll make you some eggs." She smiled, walking past Steve.

"Interesting choice," she whispered in his ear "but I like him."

Steve and Danny shot furtive glances at each other once Steve's mum had left the room.

"That could've been worse." Danny finally exhaled - a shy grin on the short detective's lips.


End file.
